Enchanters' End Game: Condensed!
by Jacqueline Sherry
Summary: The long-awaited finale to the ever-poked-fun-of series! Not Cliff Notes.
1. Prologue

[A/N: _Enchanters' End Game_ is copyright by David Eddings. I am not David Eddings. Therefore, following logic, I own no part of _Enchanters' End Game_. I also own no part of _The Malloreon_, because it is also copyright by David Eddings. If you have read any other condensation of mine, you already know that I do not dislike this book.]

PROLOGUE

Torak spreads some pompous propaganda that shows that he definitely needs some serious psychiatric help.


	2. Part One: Gar og Nadrak

[A/N: _Enchanters' End Game_ is copyright by David Eddings. I am not David Eddings. Therefore, following logic, I own no part of _Enchanters' End Game_. I also own no part of _The Malloreon_, because it is also copyright by David Eddings. If you have read any other condensation of mine, you already know that I do not dislike this book.]

PART ONE: GAR OG NADRAK

Chapter One

Garion sulks because he has to go fight Torak. He, Belgarath, and Silk arrive at Yar Gurak because they have to get Nadrak clothes. This is apparently very important, because it took nearly a whole chapter to talk about it. Then they leave.

Chapter Two

They meet a gold hunter guy who tells them that there are probably people after them. They arrive at a mine town. They find out about Ce'Nedra's army, but they don't know it's her.

Chapter Three

They arrive at a fur traders' settlement. They witness the sale of a woman named Vella, who is being introduced now so that she will be a familiar character in _The Malloreon_. Then they have to run for it because Silk is recognized.

Chapter Four

Silk and Garion get recruited to the Angarak army by some Mallorean guys. Yarblek shows up with a bunch of archers, who kill the Malloreans. Then Yarblek tells Silk that they have to go talk to King Drosta in Yar Nadrak.

Chapter Five

They meet Drosta in a tavern, where he says that he wants to make an alliance with Drasnia so that Gar og Nadrak can stay out of the war. Belgarath shows up and blabs a lot about the prophecy while somehow managing to not actually mention it.

Chapter Six

Beldin shows up to tell them that Ce'Nedra is the one who is leading the army, and that the Orb is going to restore Torak. This gets Garion confused and depressed, respectfully. Belgarath gets annoyed at Garion's depression.

Chapter Seven

They get to Morindland and dress up like Morindim. Belgarath fights a magician from a native clan with rather creative magic. They reach the land bridge and start to cross over to Mallorea.


	3. Part Two: Mishrak ac Thull

[A/N: _Enchanters' End Game_ is copyright by David Eddings. I am not David Eddings. Therefore, following logic, I own no part of _Enchanters' End Game_. I also own no part of _The Malloreon_, because it is also copyright by David Eddings. If you have read any other condensation of mine, you already know that I do not dislike this book.]

PART TWO: MISHRAK AC THULL

Chapter Eight

A bunch of subplots are developed and/or discussed.

Chapter Nine

Ce'Nedra, Adara, and Ariana find a large number of the flowers that Garion made. This is not significant in this series. General Varana arrives from Tolnedra to help out. Beltira, Belkira, and Beldin also show up to help.

Chapter Ten

The army moves along.

Chapter Eleven

The bunch of subplots are developed and/or discussed some more.

Chapter Twelve

The army moves along some more.

Chapter Thirteen

Ce'Nedra, Adara, and Ariana go gallivanting around the outer fortifications of the fort for no apparent reason. Adara gets shot by a Murgo, which predictably causes the secondary character romance subplot between her and Hettar to develop nicely.

Chapter Fourteen

The army defeats a bunch of Murgos in battle, but David Eddings does not describe it, thus causing much anguish to hard-core action-lovers and sword-and-sorcery crowd.

Chapter Fifteen

The army attacks Thull Mardu and David Eddings manages to avoid a description once again. A very big bunch of Murgos shows up from the south.

Chapter Sixteen

They find out that there's another, mostly Mallorean army coming from the north. The western army is forced to fight both Angark armies at the same time. David Eddings describes the sorcery extensively, thus managing to appease the sword-and-sorcery crowd. Polgara passes out.

Chapter Seventeen

There is a bunch of fighting. Some minor characters die. Cho-Hag kills Taur Urgas in a decently described battle, which alleviates the pain of the hard-core action-lovers.

Chapter Eighteen

Polgara wakes up. She, Ce'Nedra, Durnik, and Errand get captured and taken to Emperor 'Zakath of the Apostraphed Name. He tells them that they will be sent to Zedar in Cthol Mishrak.


	4. Part Three: Mallorea

[A/N: _Enchanters' End Game_ is copyright by David Eddings. I am not David Eddings. Therefore, following logic, I own no part of _Enchanters' End Game_. I also own no part of _The Malloreon_, because it is also copyright by David Eddings. If you have read any other condensation of mine, you already know that I do not dislike this book.]

PART THREE: MALLOREA

Chapter Nineteen

Polgara, Ce'Nedra, Durnik, and Errand go to Cthol Mishrak.

Chapter Twenty

Torak starts whispering stuff to Garion, until Garion yells at him to shut up. This tells all the Grolims around them that they're there, which will help to build the tension leading to the climax.

Chapter Twenty-One

Garion, Silk, and Belgarath arrive at the cellar where Torak is.

Chapter Twenty-Two

They hear Polgara and Zedar talking, and they go in just in time to see Zedar kill Durnik. This is not all that surprising, as Durnik is "The Man With Two Lives". Then Belgarath buries Zedar underground.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Garion kills Torak. Torak cries to his mommy.

Chapter Twenty-Four

All the other gods show up. UL tells Garion to bring Durnik back to life like he did with the reincarnated colt. Garion does that. Everyone is happy! Sort of!


	5. Epilogue: The Isle of the Winds

[A/N: _Enchanters' End Game_ is copyright by David Eddings. I am not David Eddings. Therefore, following logic, I own no part of _Enchanters' End Game_. I also own no part of _The Malloreon_, because it is also copyright by David Eddings. If you have read any other condensation of mine, you already know that I do not dislike this book.]

EPILOGUE: THE ISLE OF THE WINDS

Chapter Twenty-Five

A lot of stuff happens, including several hook-ups and weddings. Silk is spared for now, much to the relief of fanatical female fans. Garion and Ce'Nedra do it. Belgarath drinks some ale and takes his boots off.

THE END


End file.
